


overheating

by wastedren



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just bros being bros, M/M, could be read as just friendship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedren/pseuds/wastedren
Summary: when they were falling asleep satoshi had been sleeping on the floor with a spare futon. definitely not besides him, stuck to his side like a koala.
Relationships: Fukube Satoshi/Oreki Houtarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	overheating

when he wakes up he feels overly hot- sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead and an disgusting amount of sweat traveling down his neck.

and when he turns he sees the cause of his discomfort- satoshi clinging to his side in the middle of a brutal summer. 

he doesn't know how satoshi ended besides him, when they were falling asleep satoshi had been sleeping on the floor with a spare futon. definitely not besides him, stuck to his side like a koala.

houtarou groans internally, the heat flooding his limbs making it hard to move an inch. he halfheartedly shoves at satoshi, nudging his shoulder and hoping he wakes up.

he doesn't.

houtaro’s heart falls, his last hope dimmed and he was about to will himself back to sleep when satoshi yawns and nuzzles even closer to him.

his throat is dry- his voice horse, “satoshi, get up.”

satoshi mumbles but doesn't move.

houtarou can feel the little energy he has draining away, “get up. i'm sweaty and want some water.”

satoshi still doesn't move.

houtarou groans out loud this time- pouty and bratty and swings his head back, “get upp.” he whines shoving at satoshi once more.

satoshi grunts.

progress, he thinks optimistically, and he pushes at satoshi’s shoulder once more, “up.” he mumbles and he thinks that he should've just shoved satoshi off the bed- that would’ve saved more energy than whatever he was doing.

“no.” satoshi mumbles and clings even closer, his hair tickling his neck.

houtarou pouts and tries to push satoshi’s head away- the heat of his body making him sweat even more, “just get up, all this sweat is gross.”

“comfy.” satoshi grumbles- half asleep. 

“im not comfy.” houtarou says as he keeps pushing, the strength of his pushes becoming weaker (they weren’t that strong to begin with) and satoshi’s head only moves a centimeter. “satoshi.” he whines and gives another push and if he doesn't move soon he’ll roll off this bed and bring satoshi down with him.

satoshi doesn't move and he can hear the intakes of breath he takes, the very specific ones that meant he was asleep and dead to the world.

houtarou lets out a breath and lets his arms rest, willing up what’s left of his energy in order to roll off the sauna his bed has become.

he puts all his weight on satoshi’s front- forcing satoshi on his back and wraps his arms around his waist as he rolls off the bed, making sure that satoshi is below him to take the brunt of the fall.

and just as he expected satoshi jolts awake, “ow! what are you doing?!”

“this is all your fault.” houtarou says blankly, “you wouldn't get up.”

“you could've just got up over me!”

“you were clinging to me.”

satoshi sighs, “you know… we’re wrapped in the blanket now.”

“huh?” and houtarou realizes too late, they are definitely trapped in the blanket- rolled up like a burrito.

“i hold all the power.” satoshi says smugly, “if i don't get up you're trapped here.”

houtarou did not plan for this but he thinks quickly, as quickly as his still sleepy brain allows him to, and sits up- forcing the blanket back. he feels the cold air of the ac breeze through his face, “what was that about having all the power?”

satoshi grumbles, “whatever, i'm going back to sleep.”

“loser” houtarou says absentmindedly as he gets off satoshi and away from the sweltering heat of the blankets, “do you want anything?”

“no.”

houtarou yawns and bathes in his petty victory as he walks to the kitchen for the refreshing coldness of water.


End file.
